Many waste receptacles or refuse containers which are provided with covers are also provided with a means to temporarily lock or affix the cover to the base of the container. Such containers are also quite often provided with handles so that they may be readily transported from place to place. In such situations, in the past it has been found convenient to design the handles so that they also play a role in the locking of the lid to the container. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,840.
In that patent, two handles are provided on diametrically opposed sides of a cylindrical container. Through a pivotal camming action of both handles, the lid is locked onto the container base. However, in order for this design to insure complete locking and to enable the user to easily transport the container, the use of two handles is desirable if not mandatory. If only one handle were utilized on one side of the container, the user could disengage the cover by grasping the cover on the side opposite to the handle and manually lift the cover to override the lock on the other side. Moreover, the need for two handles not only increases the cost of the product, but also the time to assemble the product is likewise increased.